Ten Ways to Say I Love You
by Jean V
Summary: A collection of ten random oneshots for Valentine's Day. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **FFVII does not belong to me. Don't sue please!

**A/N:** Just a series of short shorts for Valentine's Day. This will be, as stated in the summary, updated daily until Valentine's Day. Post-DoC.

Please enjoy~

* * *

**_Ten Ways to Say I Love You_**

#10

"Tifa, have you seen Yuffie?"

Tifa glanced up in mild surprise.

Standing there and looking a little frustrated was the gunslinger said ninja was very fond of. "Oh hi Vincent! Yuffie? She went out just then… She was in quite a hurry, though. Why?" Tifa asked, curious.

"My materia, it's gone."

"O-oh…" Tifa murmured, looking at the sink. She laughed nervously. "I'm sure you just misplaced them, Vincent! And Yuffie probably just went out to – to buy some sweets! She's got a sweet tooth these days!" She exclaimed, wincing when she realized that her voice sounded unusually high-pitched.

The gunslinger fixed her with a glare.

Tifa fidgeted.

Vincent sighed in defeat and looked away. "Tifa…"

"Yes, Vincent?"

"Does she enjoy taking others' belongings?"

Tifa thought she heard a hint of frustration in the normally apathetic gunslinger's voice. _He must've cared about this so much…or else he wouldn't have asked…_

Smiling faintly, Tifa picked up a glass and wiped it thoughtfully. "Well you see, Vincent, you've got to treat Yuffie like a kid sometimes… And kids, they do strange things sometimes…just to get someone's attention."

There was an odd lift to the gunslinger's lips as he considered her words. "…I thought only little boys do that."

Tifa grinned.

"Does Yuffie look like a normal little girl to you?"

Vincent chuckled lightly. "I guess not."

"Don't worry, Vincent. I'm sure you'll find your materia somewhere later. You've probably just misplaced it."

The gunslinger nodded, turned and disappeared up the stairs, his brow furrowing in thought.

* * *

"Who stole Conformer!?"

Tifa glanced up in mild surprise.

Standing there and looking way more than a little frustrated was the ninja who was rumored to have a bad case of klepto. "Yuffie? No, why? Has it disappeared?"

"Uh huh!" The ninja flopped onto a chair and wailed. "And I've got a mission from Reeve tomorrow! How'm I going to beat people up without Conformer!?"

The people drinking nearby shifted uneasily and tried to discreetly shuffle away from the loud ninja. Tifa pursed her lips. "Yuffie, quiet down. You'll scare the customers away." She placed a cup of water in front of the ninja. "Was it there this morning?"

Yuffie nodded. "Uh huh. But when I came back from the materia market, it was gone! Poof!" She downed the water in a gulp. "Just like that!"

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "Materia market, Yuffie? So you really did steal Vincent's materia?!"

"Shh, Tifa! Don't be so loud, or Vince will hear!"

Tifa crossed her arms. "And I was speaking for you just then…" She mumbled to herself.

"Huh? What's that you just said, Tifa?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly. "So what'd you do with the money?"

The ninja frowned. "What money? Oh, you mean the gil I won from Cid last night? I spent it already, Tifa! Does the bar need money? I could always sell some of my material, but I need to find Conformer first –" She paused when she heard footsteps stop behind her and glanced over her shoulder. "Oh hey, Vinnie! Have you – hey! That's Conformer! Where'd you find it?!"

"…Find?"

The ninja nodded. "Uh huh! I couldn't find it after I came back! Where was it?"

Vincent glanced down at the weapon in his glove. "With me."

"What? You mean, it was you who stole it all along?!" Yuffie snatched it out of his glove hurriedly. "Oh gawd! What did you do with Conformer?! It looks –" She stopped abruptly, her hands skimming over the polished blades of her weapon. "Did you –"

Vincent nodded once. "I took it to the shop." He explained briefly.

Yuffie shuffled her feet nervously. "Geez…you didn't have to, Vince… Well, here." She pushed some glowing orbs into his arms. "I was planning to sneak 'em into your room tonight…but I'll let you have 'em now. I upgraded them, coz they were way too outdated materia…the shop said so when I asked them to give me a good price. So you better take care of these babies!" The ninja babbled, looking embarrassed when Tifa began to smile.

Vincent tucked the new materia into his pocket. "I will, Yuffie."

And he too smiled, albeit only Yuffie could detect the slight curve.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Psh, don't you worry Vince, I'll steal 'em again once they're ripe!"

Tifa smiled; these two really were children after all.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **FFVII does not belong to me. Don't sue please!

Author's Note will be at the end of the chapter.

Please enjoy~

* * *

_**Ten Ways to Say I Love You**_

#9

"3002…3003…3004…"

That was how Cloud found the young ninja, paper cranes littered around her, mumbling under her breath and folding paper in a speed that made him dizzy.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?"

The ninja's head flew up at the sound of his voice, her hand knocking off some cranes in her haste. "O-oh! Cloud! W-what are you doing here?"

He bent over and picked up some of the fallen cranes. "Finished my deliveries early. Sorry I scared you." Peering at the brightly colored paper origami, he scratched his ear. "What are you doing with so many cranes?"

Yuffie snatched them out of his hand quickly and stuffed them into a bag also filled with paper cranes. Cloud stared, mouth agape. "How many have you got there?"

"Three thousand and four," the ninja muttered reluctantly. "And you haven't scared me, Spiky! I – I was just a little – startled! Yeah, startled! That's all!" She grabbed another piece of colored paper and began to fold, her movements fluid and practiced.

Cloud chuckled, nodding. "Alright, alright. But what's all those for?"

Yuffie bit her lip, reaching for another piece of paper.

"C'mon, Yuffie. I'm not going to laugh at you, I promise."

Her hands slowed. "Well, you know how they say that if you fold one thousand cranes, you'll get one wish? That's what I'm doing."

Cloud glanced at the ever-growing pile of paper cranes. "You've got three wishes there already. How many do you want more?"

Yuffie glowered at him. "You idiot pineapple head! That's not for me! I've still got nine thousand cranes to fold before everyone gets a wish!"

His jaw hung open. "E-everyone?"

The ninja nodded, returning to her work. "One for Aerith too…" She murmured wistfully.

They were silent for a moment.

Then Yuffie turned to him and demanded, "Well? Now you know what I'm doing, go and make yourself useful! I want a strawberry parfait! Git! I'm starving!"

Just as Cloud was about to protest, a gloved hand set down a chocolate-smudged glass beside the ninja's paper pile. "There was only chocolate left."

And then, to both the blond and the ninja's surprise, the gunslinger sat down beside the ninja and began folding cranes.

"T-thanks, Vince!" Stopping her work to savor her parfait, Yuffie smiled. "You're the best, Vinnie!"

Cloud chuckled, wondering whether the sweet smile was from the help or the dessert. He plopped down as well. "Might as well help you too. I don't want you to mess up Tifa's wish."

Vincent hid a slight smile under his cloak, while Yuffie guffawed into her parfait. "Of course, Spike. Of course."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! And I don't know about you, but I quite like this chapter. The parfait was a reference from Gintama... uh yeah, I think I've been watching that show too much lol.

Thanks for reading!

Jean V.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **FFVII does not belong to me. Don't sue please!

**Update: **Just corrected a mistake Calenlass Greenleaf1 pointed out to me. Thanks Cal!

Author's Note at the end of chapter.

Please enjoy~

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ten Ways to Say I Love You**_

#8

Shimmering belts of stars hung above them, and the sound of waves rushing to shore echoed across the peaceful beach.

"Phew! We're finally here! That was quite a journey, eh? It's a pity Tifa and Spike didn't come with us tonight! They can surely use some fresh air! Hmm, speaking of them, those two are pretty close these days. Don't get me wrong, it's a good thing! Those brats need little Tifas and Clouds to play with them, not me!" Yuffie chattered as she plopped down carelessly on the sands of Costa De Sol. "Brr – It's a bit cold tonight."

Wordlessly, Vincent loosened the buckle of his cloak and draped the red garment over the ninja's tiny frame. Ignoring her look of surprise, he sat down beside her. "What are we doing here tonight?"

Yuffie grinned, and reaching behind her, pulled out two butterfly nets.

The gunslinger raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"We're going star catching!"

His lips quirked up in amusement. "With a butterfly net?"

Yuffie nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh! I nicked them from Barret! But don't tell him!" She winked conspiringly, handing one to him. "The telly says there'll be a star shower tonight! So we'll wait until stars start falling and then go catch 'em!"

The ninja took off Vincent's cloak and spread it over the sand. "C'mon," she patted the spot beside her. "We'll need to wait for some time."

He hesitated.

Yuffie shrugged. "Suits you then."

Flopping down on her makeshift blanket, she gazed heavenward and sighed happily. "They're so beautiful, Vinnie."

There was another weight on the blanket before a "hmm" came from the occupant beside her. Yuffie smiled to herself and discreetly shifted closer to the gunslinger.

"What do you think stars are, Vince?" She asked suddenly, her tone contemplative. "I used to think that when people die, they turn into stars. But after mama's gone… I don't believe in that anymore."

Vincent was silent.

The ninja laughed sheepishly. "I guess it's a stupid question, Vince. Who'd know what stars are?" She placed her hands behind her head. "It's not like we made 'em or anything."

"…Stars…?" The gunslinger closed his eyes at the refreshing sea breeze and breathed out slowly. "They are fragments of people's souls. The people who have lost them." He murmured, remembering vaguely of a time when his own mother was alive and he still yearned for bedtime stories.

Yuffie sat up abruptly. "Who are you and what have you done to Vinnie Valentino?!" She demanded, much to Vincent's surprise.

He looked up at her, befuddled. "I am he."

"But the Vince I know doesn't sprout romantic things like that!"

Vincent blinked.

Then he chuckled.

Yuffie's jaw hung open. "He doesn't chuckle openly either!" She pointed at him accusingly. "Answer me, or this'll go up somewhere that hurts!" The ninja threatened, waving Conformer around.

He caught the weapon with his gloved hand. "Yuffie –"

The first star fell.

Both of them paused to look at it.

Then another fell, and another.

And soon, many stars in the sky were falling.

Yuffie turned to him, her eyes shining with excitement and joy. "Let's go catch some lost souls then, Vince!"

Then she laughed and boldly grabbed his hand, tugging him with her as she ran along the beach, waving the butterfly nets around.

And Vincent followed her, smiling and feeling much more carefree than he did a few years before.

Maybe, he thought as he watched the young ninja dance among the iridescent, glittering stars, maybe he really wasn't the Vincent Valentine he himself was years ago.

Maybe he had regained that lost part of his soul.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews for the past chapters! I really appreciated them, and they're a great encouragement for me to continue writing this every day!

I quite liked the idea of star catching, though it's impossible. But I thought stargazing was too common, and Yuffie was not a common person, and thus the idea of star catching was born. Lol. Was listening to the theme song of Crisis Core when writing this. It was so sad, the game I mean. Hopefully it didn't influence the story in any way. It's supposed to be romantic, not sad...at least not this chapter.

The last line was so cliche, now that I read it again. It sounded much better in my head.

Anyhoo, thanks for reading!

Till tomorrow,

Jean V.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Gosh. I'm so tired of copying and pasting this line. I don't own FFVII alright! If I did, Yuffentine would be more canon than CloTi!

Same drill, author's note at the end of chapter.

Well then have fun reading~

* * *

_**Ten Ways to Say I Love You**_

#7

Vincent Valentine never carried an umbrella.

Not even before his Turk days.

That was why, even when it was raining so heavily that almost no one in Kalm was willing to go out, the gunslinger was still umbrella-less, running an errand for Reeve.

Vincent blinked and shook his head, sending water spraying everywhere. He was drenched from head to toe. Heck, even his socks were wet.

But that was all right, for he never got sick. Ever.

He turned at the sound of splashing footsteps.

"Hey Vince!" Carrying a large umbrella and grinning cheekily because of it, was Yuffie, who looked like she was simply strolling on a sunny day.

He nodded back, scowling inwardly as his wet, matted bangs fell into his eyes.

She jumped back a step when water dripping from his hair came flying towards her. "Whoa! What happened to you, Vince?! You're soaking all over!" Vincent shifted uneasily as Yuffie's eyes roamed over his form. "You didn't forget your umbrella, did you? Last night the telly already said it'd rain today!"

"I don't need umbrellas."

The gunslinger frowned when Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, Vince. Nice excuse. You might not need them but you'll get sick without 'em." And before he could tell her he did not – no, could not – get sick, she had already stepped up next to him, shoving the handle of her umbrella into his hand.

"Yuffie –"

She scowled. "Geez, Vince. Just hold it for me, will ya? I'm tired of holding this heavy thing for so long. My arms are aching, see?" Yuffie dangled her arms limply to prove her point.

Sighing, he complied, and they walked on together.

"So whatcha doing out in this weather?" Yuffie wondered, tilting her head. "Mission for Reeve?" He nodded. The ninja laughed. "Yep. Only Reeve would be that sadistic to send his men out on rainy days. Man, rainy days are supposed to be spent at home, hogging over the remote and the popcorn bowl! Well, laughing at other people without umbrellas is a fun thing too! But not walking in the rain!" She complained. "Next time he ever sends anyone of us out on rainy days, he's gonna have it."

Vincent's lips lifted.

"And you, Yuffie? Sent by Reeve as well?"

"Huh? Me? Oh – hey, look! A puddle!" The ninja exclaimed excitedly, pointing at a particularly deep puddle and cleverly, though clearly, avoiding the question.

Then, with the enthusiasm of a little child, Yuffie ran out into the rain and splashed into the large puddle.

Vincent stood a small distance away, mindful of the splattering water, frowning as he watched the ninja laugh and dance in the heavy rain.

He shook his head.

_Who's going to get sick now? _

Heaving another sigh at the antics of the ninja, Vincent stepped forward and handed the umbrella back to her. "I'm in a hurry, Yuffie."

She glanced from the umbrella to him. "Well, take it with you then! I don't need it!"

The gunslinger raised an eyebrow at her words. "You might not need it, but you will get sick without it." He said, echoing her previous words.

"You're definitely gonna get sick, Vince! I'm betting ten gil on it!" Yuffie yelled after him.

Vincent chuckled. If that was the case, she was going to lose ten gil.

Because he never got sick.

Ever.

* * *

The following day, Vincent began to sneeze.

He refused to believe he had gotten a cold, but after several consecutive rounds of coughing and sneezing and blowing his nose, both Tifa and Cloud had forced him to go to see a doctor.

Vincent Valentine had gotten the flu.

Yuffie was at the bar when he returned from the clinic. "Hey Vince! Tifa told me you got the flu! Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, tiptoeing and putting a hand to his forehead. She gasped. "You're burning, Vince!"

He glanced around the empty bar. "I'm fine, Yuffie." He rasped, wincing at the quality of his voice.

The ninja frowned, planting her hands on her hips. "They've gone out, Vince. You, on the other hand, are not fine! How could they leave you here?!" She exclaimed. "But don't worry! The Great Ninja is here! I'll be your nurse for a day! How's that?" She beamed up at him.

Vincent was skeptical, but Yuffie was already moving and pushing him up to his room.

"Alright. So you stay in bed and leave everything to me. You'll need to take meds, right? Cough meds? Ugh! It's okay, I'll get some candy for you to go with it! And I'll make the Yuffie Kisaragi Special Wutai Congee Mix! No one's ever tried it before, 'cept the old man and his advisors! So you'd better be grateful!"

The gunslinger sighed, before nodding. "Well then, thank you, Yuffie."

The ninja patted his shoulder. "No problem, Vince!"

She added on second thought, "don't worry, I won't let you die! You still owe me ten gil!"

So Vincent made sure he did not pay her until he was fully recovered.

* * *

**A/N:** Predictable much? I thought so. But no story is ever complete without a rainy scene!!! (At least that's what my mom said.) Wrote this in a hurry, so it's not as good as the last chapter.

A big thank you to all my reviewers! Your comments make the world go round!

Thanks for reading!

Jean V.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I no own FFVII or its characters! (sob

**A/N:** Something you should know about this is that it's written in a real hurry, because I've just gotten back home and it's 11pm at night, and I've got school tomorrow. It wasn't the thing I wanted to write in the beginning, so I'm rather... well, disappointed, but anyhoo, I'd feel like letting all the people who read this down if I didn't upload anything today. So I apologize in advance for the crappiness. I probably will change this chapter later, so yeah.

Well having known that, try to enjoy this.

* * *

_**Ten Ways to Say I Love You**_

#6

He was at a disco.

Sitting in a dark lone corner, Vincent wrinkled his nose slightly as he observed the crowds before him.

The disco was crowded with too many raucous, hyped-up teenagers, who had probably had too much booze and drugs for their own good.

He repressed a sigh, downing the glass of martini that a certain ninja had forced into his hand._ ("Drink up Vince! My treat!")_ He always knew there was a reason why he hated going to places with a lot of _teenagers_.

A headache was already forming in the back of his head from all the noise. _I must be getting old,_ Vincent thought, shaking his head woefully. Or maybe it was just the martini. That had been the fifth glass. Vincent had never liked martinis. Nor did he like places with too many boisterous people.

He didn't even remember why he came.

Oh, maybe it was because of someone promising that "it would be fun".

Well, he certainly was not having any fun.

"Hey Vinnie!"

_Speak of the devil._

Vincent contained another sigh. "Quit that already, vampy!" He looked up at her with his most forlorn look ever. "Oh come on Vince! Stop being an old fart! Let's hit the floor! Reno says that all Turks got dancing training, so I bet you're a great dancer!"

Then she began tugging him to the dance floor despite her small lithe figure.

And he unwillingly followed her, blaming it on the booze along the way.

When they got to the dance floor however, he refused to budge to the strange techno-like quality of the music blaring from the electric guitars and drums on the stage.

"What is it now, Vince?!" An exasperated Yuffie cried.

"Yuffie... I just know the waltz." He avoided her eyes, looking at the happily dancing Cloud and Tifa instead.

"Oh." Her voice was so tiny he had to strain his ears to catch it.

He thought he heard disappointment. "I guess I am just an old fart after all." He attempted a small piece of humor.

Yuffie didn't laugh.

Vincent let loose a sigh this time, and began walking back to his dark lone corner.

He had only taken two steps before Yuffie noticed he had left. "Hey wait up, Vince! Where are you going?" She jumped in front of him, ineffectively blocking his way. He sighed again and detoured around her. "Vinnie, stop!" She flung her arms out. "I was just remembering how to waltz!"

That stopped him.

He blinked. "What are you…what are you trying to say?" Yuffie sighed dramatically, throwing her arms into the air.

"Geez, do you want me to spell everything for you? I'm saying that, I momentarily forgot how to waltz, so I need a bit of time to remember it. And now that I've remembered how to, we can dance!"

Vincent was sure he looked like a complete moron at the moment. "But, how?"

"I'm a princess, for Leviathan's sake! Where do you think I learnt to dance, genius?" She was still looking at him expectantly.

He looked at his pointy boots.

When was the last time he danced?

He couldn't remember, but he should know the steps quite enough.

_Still…_

Yuffie rolled her eyes, sensing his doubt. "Seriously, Vince, you haven't gone down to the disco if you haven't danced! Just one dance, Vinnie. Pretty please?" She clasped her hands in front of her and gave him her best puppy eyes.

He stared back, resisting the expression.

"I promise you'll have fun!" She added.

"You said that when you talked me into coming here." Vincent deadpanned, unmoved.

Yuffie pouted. "Vince! It really would be fun! I promise! On all the booze and gil of Tifa's bar!"

Sighing, he nodded, for he knew in the end, the ninja would have gotten what she wanted one way or the other.

She laughed and cheered as if she had gotten a set of new materia.

"But I'm not dancing to _that_ music." He jerked his thumb behind him, pointing towards the stage.

Yuffie laughed. "Of course, Vince! Nobody waltzes to _techno_!"

And as they started to waltz, much to most people's surprise, Vincent thought he might really have fun this time.

* * *

"But next time, when we come to the disco again, we're getting those boots off."

Vincent nearly stepped on her feet. "I thought it was just one dance."

Yuffie nodded excitedly. "Yeah, just one dance for today!"

"...So there would be a second time?"

"Uh huh!"

And so Vincent swore to himself that he would never believe the ninja again when she starts claiming something as "fun".

Because obviously, it was not.

"That's not fair, Vinnie! Aren't you having fun? You're smiling right now, ya know!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _FFVII _does not belong to me in any form! I'm just borrowing it for a while!

**A/N:** I realized just a second too late last night that I did not say thank you for the reviews yesterday, so today, I'll double the thanks to make up for it. Thank you, thank you, thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are truly awesome people!

Please enjoy today's chapter~

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ten Ways to Say I Love You**_

#5

Yuffie grinned wickedly as she sneaked up on the unsuspecting airship pilot and his wife.

"Say cheese, old man!"

_Click!_

"What the fu–!" Cid spluttered, about to curse, but was stopped by Shera's hand over his mouth.

"Language, Captain. There are children here." She told him off demurely.

The ninja grinned. "Yeah, old man. Tifa will kick your arse if Denny starts cursing like you." She held up her camera – Shera immediately posing for it – and snapped another photo. "Thanks, Shera!"

Cid looked livid. "What?! You brat! Delete that at once!"

Shera waved, holding her husband back. "You're welcome, Yuffie! Send me the photos once you're developed them!" The ninja nodded with a wink and bounced away, laughing at the pilot's indignant shouts.

Yuffie had just bought a new camera the previous day, so she was using the excuse of trying the camera out to snap pictures of her friends. She had already gotten several ones of Cloud and Tifa which she could use as blackmail material.

Just thinking about it made her cackle and rub her hands together.

"Let's see," Yuffie muttered to herself, going through the photos she had taken. "I've got Spike, Tifa, Nanaki, Barret, Marley, Denny, Elena, Turkey, Sunglasses…Cid and Shera." She glanced around the bar furtively, checking out the people in the room. "Well, except for Vince, that's about everyone."

Indeed, almost everyone had simultaneously showed up at the bar that day. Probably because Tifa had invited them sometime before, Yuffie thought. But she never thought the Turks would appear as well.

Or maybe it was a special day and she forgot about it?

Nanaki bumped his head into her shoulder, causing her to start. "Whoa, Nanaki! Don't scare me like that!" Yuffie exclaimed, cradling her camera to her chest. "I nearly dropped my precious, you know!" Nanaki chuckled, to which Yuffie retaliated by sticking her tongue out.

"Hey Nanaki, what's the special occasion? Why are you all here today? Not that I don't like seeing you guys, but it's really rare… Even the turkeys are here!" She exclaimed, gesturing vaguely around the bar.

The red lion-like beast tilted his head to one side as he regarded the young ninja in wonder.

"Did you forget, Yuffie? It was Aerith's birthday three days ago."

Yuffie did an amazing impression of a fish.

Apparently she had forgotten.

"Tifa called and told us that she'd like us to come for a gathering." Nanaki continued, seemingly oblivious to Yuffie's stupor. "Say Yuffie, I haven't seen Vincent around. I remembered that he was staying here. Is he out?"

The ninja recovered quickly. "Yeah, he went out to buy some groceries for Tifa." She nodded thoughtfully. "No wonder Tifa told him to get whipping cream and everything. I think she wants to bake a cake! Oh wait – does Spike know?"Yuffie asked, worried for the martial art expert.

Because even though Aerith had been her good friend and she knew the flower girl had had a crush on the blond, Yuffie knew well enough that people should not dwell on past loves.

If the person was gone, they were gone.

Nanaki nodded. "Of course, Yuffie. Do not worry; I am sure Cloud has moved on by now." He reassured her, giving her a pat on the back.

Yuffie crossed her arms. "If he hasn't, I'll kick his spiky arse!"

Nanaki rumbled with laughter, shaking his mane.

"Are you sure Tifa would let you go if you did that?"

* * *

When Vincent came back from the grocery, he found Yuffie in her room, bent over and fully absorbed in something on her bedspread.

"Yuffie?"

The ninja spun around, her eyes widening in guilt. "What – oh! It's you, Vince! How's grocery shopping?" She smiled widely, subtly covering whatever was on her bed with her quilt. The gunslinger endeavored to glance over her head. "Vince! I think Nanaki wants to talk to you! Said something about old friends and all that! You should go find him!"

Vincent's eyes bore into hers. "Been there, done that."

Yuffie laughed nervously. "Oh really? Uh – well – uh – hey, I just remembered! Barret and Cid want you to go play cards with 'em! You completely KO-ed them last time you guys were at it, remember! Guess they want revenge! Well Vince, dish it to 'em while it's hot! Everyone likes haute cuisine!" She babbled.

The gunslinger sighed. "What are you doing, Yuffie? Something even I am not privileged to know?"

The ninja pouted. "Vince! Don't use the guilt card on me! It won't work! I just want the photo album to be a surprise!" She exclaimed.

Vincent raised his eyebrow. "Photo album? I don't remember taking any photos."

Yuffie slapped a hand to her mouth and turned red. "Oh leviathan!" She mumbled. The gunslinger waited expectantly. Her eyes shot up to his after a moment. "Wait – what?"

He nearly smiled.

Turning around quickly, she flipped through her pile of pictures spread across the bed sheets. "Oh yeah! I haven't taken any picture of you today!" She picked up her camera. "Alright then! Pose for the camera and say cheese, Vince!"

The gunslinger simply stood there. "...Cheese."

Yuffie sighed exasperatedly. "I think you have to smile when you take pictures, Vince."

Vincent's lips lifted a fraction.

The ninja growled in frustration. "You asked for it, Vinnie."

Fiddling with her camera for a moment, Yuffie stomped up to him and pressed her lips to his cheek.

His eyes widened.

Then the camera went 'click' and flashed.

* * *

And from then on, everyone smiled whenever they flicked to a particular page of Yuffie's photo album.

Even Aerith.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know. The ending is super-corny. But I'm a corny person, and I like writing corny endings. So yeah.

My creativity juices are running dry these days, dunno why, but I'll try to keep up the standard.

Thanks for reading!

Jean V.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Same old story. No owe FFVII.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters! I'll be short today, because I'm tired again. Lol.

Mistakes will be aplenty!

Anyhoo, please enjoy~

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ten Ways to Say I Love You**_

#4

The target backed up at the sight of the gunslinger.

Vincent stared at it and took another step forward, his hand twitching to grab his gun and threaten it instead.

As if the target sensed the direction of his thoughts, it fixed its eyes on the gunslinger's hand, watching guardedly for any movement.

The gunslinger shook his head. He truly had no choice; extreme times call for extreme measures. If he did not capture the target before lunch, Yuffie would have his head.

He reached behind him.

"Wark!" The target screeched in fear and flapped away.

That was the fifth failed attempt. Vincent sighed, stuffing back the chocobo greens he was taking out to lure the animal.

He was cursed to have not a single ounce of luck when it came to animals.

Cloud walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've got to be patient, Vincent. And don't reach for your gun. The chocobos will know."

The gunslinger glared at him.

Cloud struggled to keep a straight face.

"Wrong, Spike! Vince was just trying to scratch his ass!" Yuffie called out as she passed by the two men on her chocobo.

Vincent turned his gaze to her in complete astonishment.

The ninja simply waved and rode away to Tifa.

The swordsman could no longer help himself, and doubled over in uncontrollable laughter.

"Cloud…" Vincent paused, looking over the other man's shoulder. "There's a chocobo behind you." The blond sobered up almost immediately, afraid that his laughter would scare away his precious chocobos.

"Alright, Vincent, here's your chance. Remember to use the chocobo greens when you lure it. We can't eat them anyways." Cloud grinned. "The chocobo greens, I meant."

Vincent ignored the laughing swordsman and took a determined step forward. He had to capture the target before lunch! Gripping the chocobo greens in his gloved hand, he strode over resolutely. The chocobo warked and tried to flap away, but Cloud quickly held it by the scuff of its neck, effectively holding it in place.

"C'mon Vince, just let it eat from your hand and you'll be fine." He instructed.

Vincent glared at him. "If you could handle the animal like that, why do I have to do this?"

Cloud rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Well, Vincent, you have to let the chocobo trust you…"

The gunslinger looked away.

To make the chocobo trust him would be nigh impossible.

Who in their right mind would trust a former monster?

"Vinnie!" The easily-recognizable voice of the hyper ninja rang in his ears. He glanced at the ninja who had jumped off her chocobo to stand by his side. "So have you finished scratching your ass yet? Ready to catch some chocobo!?"

Well, not everyone was in their right mind apparently.

* * *

"Okay, I officially declare to give up on Operation M.V.C.F.S.T.H.C.R.O.O.! Mission aborted!" Yuffie shouted to the sky as she fell onto the grass with a deflated sigh. "Geez, Vince. We've already taken the boots and the claw away, so what's wrong?"

Vincent sat down beside her and lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug. _Perhaps they feel the evil once residing in me._ But he asked instead, "What is Operation M.V.C.F.S.T.H.C.R.O.O.?"

"Oh that?" Yuffie grinned, bouncing into a sitting position. "That's Operation: Make Vinnie Chocobo Friendly So That He Can Ride On One. Catchy name, right? I thought so too, but it was just too long, so I shortened it to M.V.C.F.S.T.H.C.R.O.O.!"

He looked uncomprehendingly at her. "…Doesn't that make it more complicated?"

Yuffie pouted. "Who said about making things uncomplicated!? This world is a complicated place! Nobody ever said it was uncomplicated!"

Vincent chuckled. "Alright, Yuffie." He leaned his elbows into the soft grass and looked up at the sky. "Let's go back. I'll keep my promise and give you my lunch." He said softly.

The ninja glanced at him, but stayed quiet.

He took that as a yes.

Standing up, the gunslinger brushed the grass off his pants and began to walk in the direction of the gate.

"Where're you going, Vinnie?" The ninja's voice stopped him.

"Back." Vincent paused, hesitating. "…To home."

Yuffie smiled, her eyes crinkling. "But I've just thought of a new mission name! Let's stay here a little while longer to commence it! You can't just give up on Operation M.C.V.F.S.T.O.W.L.H.R.O.I. that easily, Vince!"

He tilted his head to one side. "M.C.V.F.S.T.O.W.L.H.R.O.I.?"

The ninja nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh! Make chocobo Vinnie friendly so that one will let him ride on it! Nice, eh? Trust me, Vince, it'll work!"

Vincent shook his head in disbelieve. "If you like, Yuffie. If you like."

Yuffie grinned. "Okay then, you wait here, Vince! I'll be back in no time!" Then she zoomed off to her chocobo and, talking and cooing to it, led it towards him.

"Alright Vince. Get on it while I hold it for you." She directed, beaming brightly.

The gunslinger frowned. "Cloud said that the chocobo has to trust me…"

She waved his excuse away. "Oh please, when's Spike ever trustable? He claimed he was 1st Class Soldier once, didn't he?"

Dubiously, Vincent complied.

Shocked, the chocobo started to rear.

Then Yuffie jumped on it in front of him and it calmed down. She grinned, "See? Piece of cake. I'll call Spike and let him see that you can get on one of these stupid chocobos!"

Vincent stopped her, holding her hand. "It's alright, Yuffie. I … I don't want to disturb Cloud and Tifa."

Yuffie stowed away her phone and shrugged. "Okay then, Vince." She brightened. "Why don't you try riding the chocobo around? Run around the pasture or something!" She suggested.

So the gunslinger told hold of the reins for the first time in a long while, and Yuffie leaning into him, directed the chocobo in a gentle jog.

Yuffie fell asleep in no time.

* * *

**A/N:** I had a sudden idea that chocobos might be scared of Vince. Or at least, I've read a fic before about that. So I took it and had fun with it. Haha.

Alright, off to bed now. I'm way exhausted.

Thanks for reading!

Till tomorrow,

Jean V.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** FFVII doesn't belong to me! Don't sue please!

**A/N:** A real short one this time. We're getting to the last three, and I still have many themes unexplored yet!!! No worries, I'll just start another new oneshot collection if I get swamped by plot bunnies again!

Thank you all for your awesome reviews! But no review replies today, sorry!

P.S. Thanks for reading too!

Hope you enjoy today's chapter~

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ten Ways to Say I Love You**_

#3

Vincent returned to the bar at three, making a great deal of noise when he crashed onto the floor.

"Vinnie?"

Using the last ounce of his strength, the gunslinger lifted his head and regarded the concerned ninja with unfocused eyes. "Wh-what are you doing up so late, Yuffie?" He slurred, slumping back onto the cold tiled floor.

Furrowing her brow, Yuffie knelt beside him and poked him lightly. "I was thirsty, so I went to get a cup of water. Then you just crashed in! I thought you were a thief or something! But, Vince, you shouldn't sleep on the floor. You'll get a cold that way!"

Vincent covered his head with his arms. "Not – not so loud, please, Yuffie. My, my head…hurts."

The ninja sighed. "Drunk, eh? C'mon then, Vince. I'll carry you back to your room. You can sleep there and be miserable tomorrow." She whispered to the semi-conscious gunslinger.

Throwing one of his arms over her shoulder, she lifted and half-carried, half-dragged him to his room.

His head lolled around and he groaned every now and then.

Yuffie wiped her brow when she finally got to the gunslinger's room. "Phew. Now, to get those boots off…"

It took her a long while to get them off, but when she did, she gave a victorious smile and tucked Vincent into his bed. "Alright, Vince. You can sleep now. Try not to vomit, okay? I don't want Tifa to kill you tomorrow morning because you ruined her sheets."

She turned around to leave, but suddenly, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't frown, Yuffie." He whispered, tenderly brushing his hand over her forehead.

Yuffie's eyes grew wide. "Come again?"

The gunslinger smiled in a rare occasion.

"Your eyes…they're like stars... When you frown…it's like there's a cloudy night…and the stars are dimmed… I don't like that… I like…to see them…shine."

Then his hand fell back limply on the bed and Vincent passed out.

Yuffie blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled to herself, trying to steady her wildly beating heart. Turning around, she quickly strode to the door, only pausing at the touch of the brass doorknob.

"…I like your eyes too, Vince."

* * *

Vincent raised an eyebrow at the sudden declaration.

"Excuse me?"

Yuffie grinned. "Nothing. I just wanted to tell you I like your eyes too. They're like materia!"

He said nothing, but Yuffie thought she could see a tinge of red dashed across the gunslinger's face.

"…Thank you, Yuffie." Vincent muttered, turning away hastily to hide his embarrassment.

He was never getting drunk again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **No own, no sue please!

**A/N: **We're down to the last two!

This one will be quite Yuffie-centric and dialogue-oriented, so beware.

And most importantly, thanks for the awesome reviews! Thank you! Thank you!

Please enjoy~

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ten Ways to Say I Love You**_

#2

Yuffie hesitated at the mouth of the cave.

"It's okay, Yuffie. She's just a statue. It's not like she'll eat you or anything, right?" The ninja gave a halfhearted nod. "Right…"

She took an undecided step into the cool shady cave and immediately regretted it as the looming blue crystal emerged into view.

Yuffie gulped, turning around to leave.

But the blue light cast on the walls stopped her.

"It's not like I have anything to be afraid of," she mumbled to herself indignantly. "Why the heck am I so scared then?"

So, literally stomping over to the statue, Yuffie plopped down, crossed her legs and made herself comfortable in front of it.

She glanced at the beautiful face encased in the blue crystal. "Well, I could see why he liked you so much… You're so pretty." The ninja tugged her shoelaces a little wistfully. "I wonder how long he spent in this dingy cave, staring up at your face, blaming himself for your death…"

Yuffie shook her head. "But that's not it. That's not the reason why I came." She paused. "I've come, because I want to tell you, that he's doing good now. He probably tells you something like that too when he visits, but I wanted to tell you that personally."

She put her hands behind her head and leaned back on the cool ground. "You know, I've always disliked you. But I can't deny that you saved him back then at DeepGround. And way before that, at that freak's hands. So in a way, I owe you."

The ninja sat up again, and fidgeted. "And I don't like to owe people. Never." She tugged at her shoelaces again. "I'd either not think I owe them, or I'd make them owe me instead. Or, I return the favor."

Yuffie took a deep breath before continuing. "So, I'm gonna do the latter. That is, return the favor. I – I'll make sure he's happy, Lu–" She faltered at the woman's name. "–Lucy."

She didn't like to mention the woman's name, especially in front of Vincent. Because first of all, she didn't know what reaction he would have, and secondly, she was slightly afraid that those painful memories of his would come back again.

"Rest assured that he's not alone anymore, not with us here. He's got friends now, whether he believes it or not."

Yuffie stood. "He'll be fine…and happy…and healthy…so…so don't worry! The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi made a promise, and it won't be broken that easily!" She raised a fist in the air as if to seal the deal.

The crystal statue was silent, as she should be.

Yuffie looked at the crystallized woman one last time.

"Alright then, I should go. Just in case Vintage decides to come visit…"

But as she spun around, the ninja found herself face to face with the gunslinger.

"V-Vin-Vince!" She stammered. "What are you doing here!?"

Vincent was silent, eyes hooded as he stared at the ground.

Yuffie squirmed. "Uh, I was just – uh," she waved a hand around. "Paying my respects!"

The gunslinger did not reply to that either.

She stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Geez, stop worrying Vince! I haven't done anything! I was just talking to Lucy here! You can relax!" Then she realized her slip-up and slapped a hand to her mouth hastily.

Vincent looked up, boring his crimson eyes into hers.

Yuffie turned pink and squeezed her eyes shut. "O-okay, I'm sorry, Vince. I shouldn't have come here, and I shouldn't have called her Lucy, alright?"

The gunslinger walked towards her slowly. "H-hey! I already said sorry, Vince! What else do you –?"

Yuffie was stunned into silence when two strong arms engulfed her tenderly and pulled her into him.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Yuffie." Vincent's deep baritone rang across the cave.

"Really, Vince? You're not angry at me for coming here?" The ninja opened her eyes slowly.

He smiled faintly. "No, Yuffie. Why would I be?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Then she threw her arms around him as well and buried her face in his chest.

He let her.

And silence suffused the cave as the two stood contentedly in each other's embrace.

...Yuffie felt so evil afterwards.

* * *

**A/N:** So did I after writing this. Lol.

Anyhoo, thanks for reading!

Jean V.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _FFVII_! Don't sue, please!

Author's Note at the end.

Please enjoy~

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ten Ways to Say I Love You**_

#1

Vincent was worried.

Yuffie was acting very weird; she spoke little, she smiled little and she danced little. It was all very un-Yuffie, especially when you insert a place called Gold Saucer along.

So he took her on the gondola for a ride to see if that could cheer her up. It was, after all, her favorite activity at Gold Saucer.

That did not work.

The ninja was silent from the moment she stepped into the carriage, and way before that as well.

He simply did not know why.

"What is wrong?" The gunslinger asked finally, fed up with the silence.

He was worried sick and he did not like it.

Yuffie merely continued to stare out the window, being uncharacteristically silent.

Growling, Vincent reached over, grabbed the ninja's shoulders, and turned her to face him. "Look at me."

Slowly she complied, raising her dull eyes to meet his.

He worried even more.

"Yuffie…"

The ninja shrugged his hands off. "I'm fine, Vincent." Then she turned back to the window.

Vincent frowned; she almost never called him that.

There was definitely something wrong.

"You never call me Vincent." He stated quietly. "Is there…a problem? Or…do you just not like my…presence?"

Yuffie sighed at last. "Vince…" She hesitated.

"It's not you, it's me."

His heart did a strange flip flop. "W-what do you mean, Yuffie?"

The ninja gave another sigh.

"I… I had a nightmare." She confessed. "I dreamed that…everyone…had left me... Cloud…and Tifa…and Barret…and Cid…and Nanaki…and Shera…and Marley…and Denny…and Godo…and…"

Yuffie looked at him. "You."

Vincent felt his heart settle.

He shook his head. "Don't be silly." He muttered, reaching over to take her hand.

"Why would I leave you?"

The ninja's eyes were wet.

The gondola came to a gentle stop.

"Come on," Vincent murmured as he led her off. "I'm in the mood for some…excitement."

* * *

Yuffie finally laughed.

Vincent staggered a little when he stepped off the platform, his head still spinning from the headlong rush.

He was never going on another roller coaster again.

The ninja smiled, entwining her fingers with his, and bounced towards another roller coaster. "C'mon Vinnie! I want to go on that one! It looks fun!"

Vincent stared at the ominously-looking rail monster, and repressed a shudder.

Yuffie paused, tapping a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, but an ice cream sounds nicer! What d'you think, Vinnie?"

The gunslinger grasped his opportunity. "Ice cream."

She laughed. "Alright, Vince! But only because I know you're afraid of the big bad roller coaster!"

Vincent did not deny it.

* * *

Their hands were still entwined when the fireworks began.

Yuffie halted, looking up at the spectacular display.

Vincent stopped too, taking a glance at the fireworks and back at Yuffie's face.

She looked so–

_No. Not beautiful._

_Beautiful is not enough._

–radiant underneath those brilliant lights.

Almost ethereal.

Vincent could not look away.

"Those fireworks were so pretty, weren't they, Vince!" Yuffie exclaimed after the last of the fireworks had disappeared into a shower of sparks.

The gunslinger nodded wordlessly.

"What's the matter, Vince? You're so quiet!" The ninja peered up into his face worriedly. "You're not sick, are you?"

Vincent blinked. "No... I'm fine."

Then he impulsively leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

_As long as you're here._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**The End**_  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** And that's the last chapter. Cheesy ending, I know. But you should know by now that I'm a cheesy person. Lol.

I have to thank my reviewers for supporting me throughout these ten days, and I hope they'll know how important their reviews were to me. Thank you so much! You guys rock!

And to those who didn't review, I thank you as well, because you're still reading, and that's all I need.

It was fun writing these, so I hope they're fun to read as well.

Anyhoo, thanks for reading _Ten Ways to Say I Love You_!

...I'm so going to take a long vacation after this though. But don't worry, I will be back! (Lol, why did I sound like Terminator all of a sudden?)

Hope you'll all have an awesome Valentine's Day!

Thanks again,

Jean V.


End file.
